Double Game
by Double-game
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose que je lui envie, c'est toi. Lui, il peut te regarder sans être accusé de s'attacher à toi. Ou il peut s'asseoir à tes côtés pour travailler sur la préparation d'un filtre d'amour ou encore danser au bal en étant sa cavalière. Tout ça, je ne peux pas le faire et dieu sait à quel point je le voudrais...
1. Introduction

Double Game


	2. Chapitre 1

_CLAC ! _

Ce bruit avait raisonné si fort que les hiboux qui se reposaient à la volière, sursautèrent dans leur sommeil. La tribu de centaures vivant dans la forêt interdite avait cessé les tirs de flèches contre le géant Graup. Les détraqueurs continuaient leur surveillance autour de Poudlard mais gardaient tout de même un œil face à la scène qui s'était déroulée loin devant eux.  
Quant aux sorciers qui étudiaient la magie ou qui l'enseignaient, il ne fallait pas être à l'intérieur du château pour entendre cet événement de la semaine qui se réprendrait aux oreilles de toute l'école.  
Un sorcier aux cheveux roux brandit sa baguette magique contre son adversaire. Celui-ci ne recula pas d'un pas sachant déjà que le sort qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer serait un échec et le recevrait une fois de plus sur lui-même.  
- Crache limace ! dit Ron d'un air combatif.  
Comme il l'avait pressenti, le sort de Ronald Weasley ne fonctionna pas comme il l'avait souhaité. Le rouquin fut projeté sur le sol, allongé sur le dos.  
Un instant plus tard, il releva son buste pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe. Son visage était devenu pâle comme si Aragog lui faisait face.  
- Ronald ? interrogea son amie qui s'était accroupie à ses côtés.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une limace s'échappa de sa bouche. Aussitôt, Drago Malefoy et ses deux alliés, Crabbe et Goyle, éclatèrent de rires à la vue du spectacle qui se jouait devant eux.  
- Une fois encore Weasmoche, tu nous prouves que tu es ridicule. En deuxième année, tu n'étais même pas capable de lancer un sortilège et aujourd'hui encore tu n'y arrives toujours pas ? se moqua-t-il. Pauvre Weasley ! Tu devrais...  
- Ça suffit ! coupa Hermione Granger en se retournant vers le Serpentard. Ou c'est moi qui me chargerais de lancer ce sort !  
Les yeux d'Hermione avait viré du marron vers le noir. Elle était très en colère. En colère à propos de ce dragon aux cheveux blonds décolorés mais aussi à propos de son ami, Ron. Elle lui avait pourtant prévenu de se méfier de Malefoy et de ne pas tenter un sort qu'il ne savait pas maîtriser.  
Drago n'insista pas au grand étonnement d'Harry.  
- Venez, lança-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle de son habituel ton hargneux qu'il utilisait pour leur donner un ordre.  
Il s'éloignèrent pour traverser le pont qui menait au château.  
- Allons chez Hagrid. Je suppose que tu te souviens encore de ce qu'il va se passer Ron ? répliqua Hermione.  
- Oui. Difficile de ne pas m'en souvenir, répondit-il découragé. La dernière fois, j'en ai renvoyé une vingtaine. J'espère que cette fois-ci, il y en aura moins !  
Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher d'émettre quelques sourires face à la mine dépitée de leur meilleur ami.  
- En tout cas Hermione, nous te félicitons ! s'adressa Harry à la concernée.  
- A quel propos ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Pour Malefoy, bien sûr, poursuivit Ron à la place d'Harry. Je crois qu'il se souviendra toute sa vie de cette gifle donnée par Hermione Granger !  
Une deuxième limace baveuse atterrit dans la belle pelouse de Poudlard.  
- Dépêchons-nous ! marmonna Ron à ses amis qui rirent aux éclats.

- Je commence à m'inquiéter Harry, dit Ginny Weasley à son petit-ami. Peut-être qu'elle s'est évanouie ou que...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la coupa-t-il. Tu connais Hermione. Elle doit sûrement être à la bibliothèque à travailler sur un devoir pour le mois prochain. N'est-ce pas Ron ?  
Harry tourna son visage sur son meilleur ami et remarqua son comportement étrange. D'habitude, c'était le premier sorcier de l'école a dévoré le banquet de la grande salle mais ce jour-là, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.  
- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Harry à son adresse.  
- Je ne peux rien avaler. J'ai l'impression de voir des plats entiers de limaces... C'est écœurant.  
Ron poussa son assiette devant lui puis posa ses bras sur la table pour s'y accouder.  
- Et Malefoy ? dit Ginny d'un ton évident. Si ça se trouve, il a pu lui faire quelque chose !  
- Retourne-toi, dit Harry en regardant à la table des Serpentard. Il est ici depuis un moment alors ce n'est pas possible.  
- Je vais quand même aller vérifier à la bibliothèque et au septième étage, insista-t-elle. Je ne suis pas tranquille. Je suis sûre qu'elle a des ennuis.

Ennui. Problème. Difficulté. Ces trois mots n'étaient pas des mots utilisés dans le vocabulaire d'Hermione Granger. Aux yeux de tous les sorciers de Poudlard, elle était perçue comme « mademoiselle je-sais-tout ». Harry Potter avait visé juste. Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passée lorsqu'elle composait ses six rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet des licornes. Elle était tellement fascinée par ces créatures qu'elle savait argumenter leurs atouts.  
En marchant dans le couloir, elle retint un cri lorsqu'un inconnu lui prit le bras pour la forcer à venir vers lui.  
Transportée dans d'autres couloirs, elle ne réussissait pas à définir un visage sur cette personne pour cause de luminosité très affaiblie. Une fois leur voyage terminé, Hermione se retrouva bloquée entre deux murs qui se joignaient et à côté de la porte des cachots. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de la salle commune des Serpentard quand l'un d'eux se trouvait face à elle. Les yeux gris de cet individu se plongèrent dans ceux de la Gryffondor et celle-ci se trouva bien vite déstabilisée. La main du serpent se posa sur la joue de la meilleure sorcière de l'école puis approcha doucement son visage du sien. Son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure lorsque Drago Malefoy déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il goûtait une fois de plus aux plus délicieuses qu'il n'avait jamais connues. Ne voulant pas clôturer ce moment si fabuleux, elle entama une danse enflammée. Par Merlin ! Si quiconque s'approchait des cachots et qu'il découvrait la complicité qui s'affichait devant ses yeux, il aurait eu la certitude d'avoir abusé des Chocogrenouilles de chez Honeydukes !  
- Je ne peux pas rester, répliqua Hermione en se détachant du beau Serpentard.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air déçu.  
- Parce que si on s'aperçoit de notre absence, ils vont trouver ça louche.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, lui assura-t-il. J'ai donné un peu de Polynectar à un élève de première année pour qu'il se fasse passer pour moi. Ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle ne s'en rendront même pas compte, poursuivi-t-il fier de lui.  
Même si Drago l'avait rassurée sur ce point, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle souhaitait rester. Quelque chose la tracassait et il voulait le savoir.  
- Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu veux partir, je me trompe ? répliqua Drago.  
- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle.  
- Alors dis-moi... C'est à cause de Weasmoche ?  
- Weasley ! Il s'appelle Ronald Weasley ! Et c'est mon ami, rectifia-t-elle. Pourquoi te moques-tu toujours de lui. Qui plus est devant moi !  
- Il est bête comme toute son idiote de famille. Même un élève de première année aurait été capable de réussir ce sort !  
- Ne dis pas ça, il est très intelligent. Il est bon et généreux tout comme les membres de sa famille. Tu es simplement jaloux.  
Hermione savait au fond d'elle que Drago était loin d'envier un sorcier de Poudlard et encore moins un Weasley. Il était bon élève et aussi le garçon le plus plébiscité par la gente féminine. En entendant cette réplique, il ne put s'empêcher esclaffer un rire qui vexa la Gryffondor. Il se reprit pour ne pas la décevoir et la regarda dans les yeux.  
- S'il y a bien une chose que je lui envie, c'est toi. Lui, il peut te regarder sans être accusé de s'attacher à toi. Ou il peut s'asseoir à tes côtés pour travailler sur la préparation d'un filtre d'amour ou encore danser au bal en étant sa cavalière. Tout ça, je ne peux pas le faire et dieu sait à quel point je le voudrais. Si tu savais comme c'est difficile pour moi de t'ignorer alors que quand tu apparais dans une pièce, je ne vois que toi...  
Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour un Serpentard puisse faire une déclaration comme celle-ci à une Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas n'importe lesquels. C'était Drago Malefoy, né Sang-Pur de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black qui méprisaient les ascendants nés moldus. Et c'était Hermione Granger, née Sang-de-Bourbe de parents dentistes. La confrontation entre les deux familles étaient quasi-impossible mais pour leurs enfants, ça l'était tel Roméo et Juliette.  
Un autre baiser se montra de la part d'Hermione envers Drago, conquise après ses belles paroles.  
- Maintenant, il va vraiment falloir que je m'en aille parce que j'ai un cours dans quinze minutes et toi aussi, dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux dorés.  
- Je regrette déjà de devoir te quitter, dit-il en lui tenant les poignées alors qu'elle allait s'enfuir.  
Hermione sourit avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.  
- Je ne serais qu'à quelques rangs de toi... Et puis, je te promets qu'on se verra plus vite que tu ne le crois, dit-elle mystérieuse.  
- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il étonné.  
- Tu verras, dit-elle en s'éloignant cette fois pour de bon.  
Quant à Drago, il resta planter dans son coin à la regarder disparaître, les yeux émerveillés.  
Drago Malefoy était totalement séduit par Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 2

Le seul moment de la journée où Poudlard n'était pas envahi par des sorciers, était la nuit. Seuls les fantômes et les autres créatures de l'obscurité se promenaient dans les couloirs et à l'extérieur de l'école. La ronde pour Argus Rusard et Miss Teigne venait de commencer. Ces derniers temps, il y avait de moins en moins de sorciers qui se faisaient prendre au piège par le concierge du château. Lui qui aimait donner des retenues aux élèves qui avaient le malheur de traîner dans les couloirs, ce n'était pas la meilleure période. Cela s'expliquait par la fondation de l'entreprise Weasley, farces pour Sorciers Facétieux créé par Fred et Georges Weasley. De jour en jour, le nombre de commandes qu'ils recevaient se multiplier et ce, au grand désarroi de leur mère. Grâce à leurs produits, les sorciers de Poudlard pouvaient enfreindre cette règle contre Rusard. Ils connaissaient tous son point sensible : les sucreries. Les jumeaux Weasley répondaient bien évidemment à cette demande en fabriquant ces gourmandises maléfiques. Les Crèmes Canari l'avaient une fois transformé en canari géant ; les Berlingots de fièvre lui avaient provoqué la maladie ; le Nougat Néansang lui avait déclenché un fort saignement nasale ; les Petits-fours Tourndeloeil lui avaient mené à l'évanouissement et ne parlons pas des Pastilles de Gerbe qui faisaient effet de vomissement. Leur magie était sophistiquée pour en impressionner certains, mais d'autres, préféraient utiliser leurs propres objets personnels.

Le sommeil fut difficile à trouver pour Drago Malefoy, ce soir là. Entre les allées et venues de ses camarades de chambre et ses pensées envers Hermione Granger n'était pas chose aisée. Même s'il disposait du meilleur confort que ses trois colocataires, qu'il avait le meilleur lit situé au meilleur endroit – c'est-à-dire à côté de la fenêtre ; il aurait bien plus aimé dormir seul dans un dortoir. Ou plus encore, dormir avec sa belle Gryffondor. Plus les jours défilés, plus ses sentiments augmentaient. Cela l'éloignait de ses alliés de Serpentard. Rien n'était plus important à ses yeux qu'Hermione Granger. Alors qu'il avait levé les yeux pour admirer la pleine lune à travers le carreau de la chambre commune ; Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise Zabini cessèrent enfin leurs nombreux déplacements pour se nicher sous leurs draps. Drago était déjà allongé dans son lit à baldaquin qui était recouvert de rideaux verts. Peu à peu, les lampes de chevets s'éteignirent, laissant celle du jeune blond encore lumineuses.

Le silence était de mise et c'était apaisant. Drago ferma les yeux d'un instant puis les rouvrit quand la porte de leur chambre grinça. Cette école était « bizarre » pensa le jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucune présence au seuil de l'entrée. Il constata que c'était le vent frais de la nuit qui l'avait poussé. Il se leva pour fermer cette porte puis revint dans son lit après avoir entreprit la même chose avec sa fenêtre. Il fit glisser les quatre rideaux autour de son lit pour garder son intimité et éteignit sa lumière. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une position confortable pour s'endormir que quelque chose était au bout de ses pieds. Il ralluma aussitôt et découvrit une fois de plus qu'il n'y avait rien. « Je deviens parano » se dit-il intérieurement. C'est avec étonnement qu'Hermione Granger apparut sous ses yeux, retirant la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait mise autour d'elle auparavant. Au moment où Drago ouvrit la bouche pour émettre un son, la Gryffondor lui demanda de se taire en posant son index sur sa bouche.  
- Salveo maleficia, murmura-t-elle en pointant sa baguette autour d'elle.  
Un voile lumineux se forma tout autour du lit pour les protéger des regards. Drago et Hermione ne pouvaient plus être vus, ni même entendus. La jeune sorcière regarda le Serpentard, signe qu'il pouvait parler.  
- Que fais-tu ici ? articula-t-il difficilement.  
Pour la première fois, Drago était gêné. Pendant qu'Hermione avait lancé le sortilège, il n'avait pas cessé de la dévorer des yeux.  
Chevauchée au dessus de lui, elle était radieuse. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés pour former une natte qui tombait sur son omoplate. Hermione était loin d'être le genre de fille à prendre grand soin d'elle et à se maquiller pour paraître plus belle. Elle l'était au naturel aux yeux du jeune homme. C'était inutile de mettre autant de fantaisies. Quant à la tenue qu'elle portait, elle avait sans doute choisi sa plus jolie chemisette accompagnée d'un short assorti. Il était totalement sous le charme.  
- Je t'avais dit que je te reverrais plus tôt que prévu. Alors je suis là. Ça t'embête, dit-elle d'un air déçue mais joueuse.  
- Non. Non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais fait le mur...  
Lorsque Drago était nerveux, il manquait beaucoup de tact.  
- Oh et bien, la prochaine fois je ne le ferais plus, s'exclama-t-elle vexée.  
- Au contraire, reviens quand tu veux, dit-il pour se rattraper. Si tu pouvais venir tous les soirs, tu ferais mon bonheur.  
- Tous les soirs ? Je doute que Pansy Parkinson l'accepte. Si tu voyais la façon dont elle te regarde...  
- Pansy ? dit-il surprit. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par elle... Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse, demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.  
- Totalement !  
Hermione s'approcha de lui en riant puis vint enfin déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Drago ne tarda pas à prolonger en l'attrapant par la taille pour la coller contre lui.

Plusieurs secondes défilèrent et leur baiser devenait de plus en plus intense et sensuel. Hermione fut de moins en moins à l'aise et se détacha doucement. Elle savait que si la scène durait plus longtemps, cela aurait prit une autre tournure. Drago vit sa réaction et lui demanda d'un regard ce qu'elle avait. Elle ne répondit pas mais tourna la tête pour éviter de plonger ses yeux dans les siens et retomber dans ses bras.  
- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
Il prit son menton du bout des doigts pour qu'elle le regarde.  
- Non, finit-elle par dire. Enfin si...  
Drago parut étonné.  
- Ce qu'il y a c'est que... je trouve que ça va un peu vite, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Vite ? Après tout ce temps, je ne trouve pas. Mais... si tu ne te sens pas prête, j'attendrais. Je suis prêt à t'attendre, répéta-t-il.  
Hermione fut touchée par ses derniers mots et ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux blonds. Peu à peu, la raison que s'était construite la Gryffondor se dissipa. Son cœur avait parlé pour elle et il lui disait de foncer. Toutes les décisions qu'Hermione avait prises dans sa vie étaient toujours réfléchies. Son avenir, elle l'avait déjà tracé. Elle continuerait d'aider les elfes de maison en améliorant leur niveau de vie et leur statut en faisant carrière au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques mais tenterait aussi à travailler dans le département de la justice magique. Aucun faux pas n'était envisagé, surtout celui de se donner à un homme à partir du mariage et bien sûr d'être amoureuse. Ce jour-là, tous ses vœux s'envolèrent et une seule chose comptait à ses yeux : lui.

Tous les deux basculèrent, elle sous lui et s'échangèrent un énième baiser. Ils joignirent leurs quatre mains et se contemplèrent quelques instants.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, murmura-t-elle.  
Cela lui paressait inutile de lui avouer ce petit détail. Elle était certaine qu'il s'en doutait déjà, mais malgré tout, cela l'aidait à prendre confiance en elle.  
- Moi non plus, déclara-t-il à son tour.  
Les yeux brillants du fils des Malefoy prouvaient à Hermione sa sincérité. Elle devait reconnaître son étonnement face à l'inexpérience de son partenaire. Drago n'était pas à un point de collectionner les filles de Serpentard mais elle savait qu'il avait flirté avec plusieurs d'entre elles. Apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais été plus loin fut surprenant. Après tout, il avait à peine dix-sept ans.  
- Tu me fais confiance ? interrogea-t-il à son égard.  
Si elle lui faisait confiance, c'était une certitude. Ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir bien plus en lui qu'elle-même. Pour toute réponse, elle caressa son doux visage en hochant la tête.  
- J'ai confiance en toi, rajouta-t-elle.  
Ils se fixèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes puis il se pencha sur elle pour saisir de nouveau ses lèvres.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, c'est Hermione qui prit les devants en déboutonnant la chemise légère de Drago. A peine avait-elle commencé que cette tâche lui paraissait déjà étrangère. A côté de cela, concevoir une potion de Ratatinage était beaucoup plus sûr en terme de réussite.  
A chaque bouton qu'elle retirait, le Serpentard pouvait sentir sa peur de découvrir le corps d'un homme. Il n'osait pas l'aider de peur de la brusquer et de l'angoisser davantage. Chemise ouverte, la jeune sorcière posa maladroitement sa main sur son torse. Instinctivement, il posa à son tour sa main sur la sienne et la déplaça sur son cœur pour lui faire entendre à quel point, il battait lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit, touchée par son geste. Les rôles s'inversèrent et ce fut au tour de Drago de retirer le chandail d'Hermione. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il était autant tremblant qu'elle. Le visage de la Gryffondor pâlit, appréhendant la réaction du blond lorsqu'il la découvrirait. Une fois déboutonnée, ils se redressèrent ensemble. Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un tendre baiser. C'est elle qui retira en premier la chemise de Drago pour dévoiler son torse. Puis, le tour d'Hermione arriva lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour faire glisser son morceau de tissu. Une gène s'installa en elle, n'osant à peine le regarder. Elle était de nature pudique et se montrer devant un homme alors qu'elle le refusait à sa propre mère, était une chose inédite. Quant à lui, il ne comprenait pas sa timidité puisqu'il la trouvait merveilleuse. Il prit son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'approcha ensuite de son oreille et murmura « Tu es magnifique » avant de descendre doucement vers son cou pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant toute la tendresse qu'il lui donnait. Encouragée, elle osa toucher son corps brûlant de désir. Elle effleura la peau douce de son dos puis colla son torse contre sa poitrine.  
Leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle et ils se rallongèrent sur le lit. Penché au dessus d'elle, il la laissa passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui fini par atterrir sur l'une de ses joues. Drago y déposa la sienne sur celle d'Hermione. Aussitôt, elle retira sa main ce qui le surprit, mais ça le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle dirigea la main du sorcier sur l'un de ses seins. C'était une sorte d'autorisation qu'elle lui donnait et venant d'elle, c'était exceptionnel. Le jeune Serpentard ne se rendit pas compte que ses propres joues avaient viré au rouge. Il reconnaissait cependant que la situation ne lui déplaisait guère. Lui aussi n'avait jamais touché le corps d'une femme et c'était très agréable.  
Drago s'approcha du buste de la jeune femme pour y laisser un léger baiser. Etant de plus en plus à l'aise, il descendit de quelques centimètres pour continuer sa course sur sa poitrine. De ce fait, il pouvait lui aussi entendre le cœur de la Gryffondor battre à la chamade.  
Les mains du sorcier se posèrent sur la taille de sa sorcière. Une bouffée de chaleur s'éveilla chez elle. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul vêtement sur son corps et dans plusieurs secondes, elle ne l'aurait plus...  
Tout se passait si vite. Ses mains baissèrent son short de pyjama et Hermione eut le réflexe de lever son bassin pour faciliter son retrait. La peur était toujours présente mais un sentiment de soulagement l'était aussi. Elle était soulagée d'être enfin arrivée au bout. Toute cette attente d'être mise à nue l'avait terrifiée et en l'espace d'une seconde, tout allait pour le mieux. Elle n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie : former plus qu'un avec lui.  
Elle passa ses mains dans son dos puis baissa lentement le dernier vêtement de Drago.  
Ils étaient à présent nus et se dévorèrent des yeux avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.  
- Tu es prête ? dit-il doucement, proche de ses lèvres.  
- Oui... admit-elle confiante.  
Les dés étaient lancés et elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas faire marche arrière, tout comme lui. Sans gestes brusques, il se positionna correctement devant Hermione, prête à devenir une femme. Elle plia ses jambes de façon à laisser Drago venir sur elle.  
- Je vais y aller doucement, d'accord ?  
Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne la prévienne pas. Repenser à la douleur qu'elle allait subir la contrariait.  
Elle approuva en hochant la tête puis l'embrassa.  
Sur ses mots, il franchit son entrée avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable. Elle se crispa sous cette sensation douloureuse mais tellement magique qu'elle se détendit dans la seconde qui suivit. Il se glissa entièrement en elle puis répéta ce mouvement encore et encore pour l'habituer à sa présence.  
- Ca va ? dit-il en s'arrêtant quelques secondes.  
Il avait remarqué sa crispation et cela l'avait inquiété de lui faire du mal.  
- Tout va bien. Tout va très bien, lui assura-t-elle entre deux souffles.  
Drago reprit les mouvements après un énième baiser.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils avaient même oublié l'existence des trois élèves de Poudlard à leurs côtés. Le sortilège était si puissant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre les ronflements de Goyle.  
Personne ne pouvait les interrompre dans leur course vers l'extase.

Dans une ultime vague de chaleur, il se déversa en elle avant de s'effondrer sur son corps. Leurs souffles étaient si saccadés que Drago laissa tomber son visage sur le buste d'Hermione. Cette dernière sourit puis posa une main sur son dos, couvert de sueur. La chaleur de leurs corps était si réconfortant qu'ils ne voulaient se détacher l'un de l'autre.  
Hermione Granger gravera à tout jamais cette merveilleuse nuit en compagnie de Drago Malefoy.


End file.
